


Chapstick

by IdRatherBeMe13



Series: lipSmackers Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Steve is surprised to see that lipSmackers made a flavor for him. And he is determined to see if it really tastes like strawberries.





	Chapstick

“Why is my face on your chapstick?”  


You looked up at Steve from your place on the couch, starting at the super soldier towering over you from the back of the couch.  


“Huh?” you say naively.  


“Why is there a picture of me on your chapstick?” he said again, continuing to stare at you with a sense of determination in his big, blue eyes. You felt comfortably suffocated by being surrounded by him with his hands placed on either side of your shoulders.  


“Oh-” you say as you raise the LipSmacker tube up to Steve’s view, “LipSmacker made a bunch of new flavors based off of the Avengers. Kinda like what Ben and Jerry’s did with ice cream.”  


Steve grabbed the tube from your hand and read the label, “Star- Spangled Strawberry?” He looked so confused, it was sending you over the edge.  


“Yeah Stevie, it is supposed to taste like strawberries,” you said with a fit of giggles.  


“Does it really taste like strawberries?”  


You licked your lips and answered, “Uh-huh!”  


Pointing at the tube, you said “You can try it if you want.”  


Suddenly, Steve dropped the tube and gently grabbed your face. It was like something out of a dream. He pulled you back into a kiss, still leaning over you from behind the couch. Stunned, all you could do was close your eyes and revel in the feeling of being kissed by the one and only Steve Rogers.  


Steve ran his tongue along your bottom lip and you gasp. Pulling away, Steve turned toward Bucky who was waiting by the doorway and said “It really does taste like strawberry,” as he walked away.  


You lay inert on the back of the couch as Natasha giggled from her spot opposite you.  


“Well Y/N, I think that answers the question of who Cap has his sights on.”  


But you didn’t hear her, you were still dazed as you replayed the kiss in your head and licked your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another cute, short one shot for y'all!


End file.
